conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
The Industrial Goblins
Possibly one of the most advanced peoples on all of Kaile, the Industrial goblins claim the right of succession to The Goblin Empire, their far greater ancestors. For hundreds of years now, they have fought their counterparts, The Bio-Goblins over a claim long buried by the sands of time. In fact, many have forgotten the original reason for their conflict, and instead resort to simple hatred of their opponents as a reason to fight. Unlike the other races of Kaile, the Industrial Goblins use metal and magic, and fuse them together in amazing ways to create powerful war machines, and simple household appliances. =History:= The Industrial Goblins began as a fragment of The Goblin Empire and were its eastern most expansion point before its collapse. While the western provinces fell to the new rising powers, these western colonies held on and resorted to the mountains separating them to protect themselves and their interests. Over time their society degraded a little, and the ancient Bio-mechanical machines of old faded into legend and myth. Eventually a rift became apparent between those who thought that machines were the way of the future, and others believed that different magics and technologies were the path to glory. As The Haram Empire rose, and later, the Pre-War years began, the Goblins began to delve into the affairs of the western lands. And eventually, in an attempt to gain leverage over their opponents, the two sides sent gifts to the Imperial Court. The Industrial's gifts persuaded the Emperor to support them, and several envoys traveled between the two lands. Though with the actual eruption of the war, the messages ceased, and the eastern lands were once again thrown into the dark. While there were few fruits of this interaction for either side, it served to widen the rift between the factions,and eventually led to all out war. The War continues to this day. (More coming) =Culture= Little has been directly observed of the culture of these strange people. The only initial contact which was not diplomatic was the visit of a certain Haram scholar to the eastern marshes. He describes the capital of the Industrial Goblins as "A towering volcano geologically gone quiet, but all the same filled with noise." He then goes on to explain the hierarchy among the goblins and the way it affected their lives and position. ''":When we think of a hierarchy, we imagine it like a pyramid; thin at the top and expanding outwards as it descends.Strangely enough, the people here seem to take this literally and one will find that within the central cavern of the volcano the classes are ordered vertically. The poorest laborers live in shacks on the floor of the cavern, then on rings of platforms clinging to the lower walls of the cavern are the middle class and their shops. Then one must gaze almost vertically upward to see the next class, as they are literally attached to the ceiling. The nobility create houses which are placed on platforms and hang from the roof of the cavern. I first asked exactly how these houses were suspended so easily with so much weight, and then again about how the residents got on and off these isolated positions. The answer to both was simply "Magic". The exact suspension method was not described to me, but i did have the chance to observe a noble exiting his house. He went to the ledge of his platform and took a large disk which he slid off the edge. This frightened me at first as i thought the heavy stone disk would fall directly on the bustling population below. But to my amazement, the disk simply floated there. The Goblin stepped on, and both disk and noble descended vertically to the street below. :Finally comes the most important position of all, which may seem very obvious. The leader's residence. There is only one place higher then the ceiling while still being inside. And that is inside the vent of the volcano its self. Unlike the noble's platforms the leader's is simply suspended by huge metal beams embedded in the walls of the vertical tunnel. Here he has access to the open air, a great view and safety. The building itself rests slightly below the tip of the vent, so that any stormy winds will pass right over. (Will be finished soon)